lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Slender man by laura
NOTE: I didn't write this and it is a sequel to legolas by laura it completes the unfinished sentence and goes on from there "and then Laura" learned how to ride a horse, and everyone was happy. But one day after taking ride through the woods Laura found herself lost in the woods and she Laura said to herself "It is dark in these woods and it is foggy and I cannot see. If only Legolas would come to save me." But Laura knew that not always could Legolas come to save her. It was then when Laura looked around her and saw near her on a tree in the woods a piece of paper. Laura knew that she was lost and that this paper may help her, so Laura went to the paper to look at it. On the paper she found written GET OUT! In very large letters, and this scared Laura because it was dark and she was very frightened. Laura then began to wonder how to get out of the woods, because she would very much like to do as the paper had said since it could be of help to her. Laura though could not remember anything about how she had gotten into the woods. She looked back to where she had woken and saw that there was nothing there, and this frightened her too because she could not remember how she got in the woods, but going back to where she had been standing she saw on the ground a small thing which she then took in her hands and shook VIGOROUSLY and then she couldn't see well because there was now light shinning from it very bright and it hurt her eyes. "Now, I can see," said Laura, "so I can find my way to Legolas or someone so they can save me." Now Laura began to walk through the woods very slowly because it was dark and she could still not see so good even though there was light to see. She was very scared and her left arm still did not work so good from when her arm was broke when she had been bet and raped by the Orcs and Legolas had come to save her. As Laura walk through the woods slowly, she heard the sounds that she had not heard before she had found the paper which may help her and these sounds were scary and the sound sounded like the pounding in her ears and she was very frightened and so she ran but as she ran she could not see good because she could not hold the flashlight as she ran and so it was dark and she ran into a tree and hurt herself bad and so her head hurt and she cryed. As she cryed the sounds became louder though and so she shined the light all around and yelled out very loud, "WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?" And she heard no answer and so she thought that she should find more paper that may help her. She walked again more quickly because she was frightened and found more paper but all the paper did nothing to help her and each time she found paper the new sound she had not heard before sounded and it was very loud and she was very frightened so she cryed as she walked very quickly. Finally she saw the man standing before her and the sound in her ears was even louder than before and as she stared at him he did not move but suddenly he was all she could see and she dyed and she never saw Legolas or Strider again. Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki